In general, if the muscles do not exercise continuously, the function of the muscle is degraded by aging and the muscle mass and neuromuscular junction (motor unit) are decreased, and thus, the vitality of life is reduced and the quality of life drops sharply because the fatigue is easily felt and the body becomes helpless (J. Appl. Physiol. 2003, 95, p 1717-1727). In order to prevent this, it is recommended that the motor (muscle exercise) such as resistance training is to be continuously carried out (Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0089815), and the proper dietary treatment is performed together with this. Thus, a regular motor (muscle training) is needed to improve the quality of life of, not only athletes but also the ordinary people that need more energy and endurance in daily life. However, the most modern people being chased by busy life tend to depend on dietary supplements rather than the motor (muscle exercise). Therefore, studies on adjuvant, functional foods, and food composition, etc. for improving the ability for performing the physical motor (muscles) have been continued for a long time, and actually it is known that taking a compound such as steroids, caffeine, etc. increases the motor ability. However, these drugs may be accompanied by fatal side effects and thus their use is extremely limited.